The present invention relates to a method and system for generating and displaying a virtual map.
It is possible to create computer-generated and computer-viewable “virtual tours” of physical spaces, which allow a viewer to move virtually through a space in the same way as they would walk through it. These virtual tours have many potential uses. For example, real estate agents could provide a virtual tour of a property for sale in order to attract more buyers. This may be particularly useful if a property is remotely-located, if potential buyers are not local, or for properties such as yachts which are not easily visited. Places of interest such as historical sites and museums could offer virtual tours, in order to provide an experience to persons who are unable to visit. Facilities such as gyms and sport clubs could offer a virtual tour on their website to entice people to sign up for membership. Many more uses are envisaged.
However, the present technology requires such virtual tours to be rendered from floor plans or architectural designs. This can be an expensive process, requiring the services of a surveyor or architect, and using specialist rendering software. There is therefore a need for a system that creates a virtual tour easily and cheaply.